1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, portable electronic apparatuses provided with a display panel having a touch panel function for inputting information, such as mobile computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable game machines, and cell phones, have been widely used. Among such devices, electronic apparatuses called tablet personal computers (hereinafter referred to as tablet PCs), for which information is basically input from a touch panel without using a keyboard or a switch button so that the overall size can be small and information can be displayed in a larger area, have started to become rapidly popular because their novel low-profile box-like case design and their various forms of use are favored.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-048326 (Patent Document 1) discloses a tablet PC. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-281258 (Patent Document 2) discloses a portable device provided with a handle-like frame 2E. The frame 2E disclosed in Patent Document 2 is provided so as to protrude in a longitudinal direction of the case (disclosed in paragraph 0100 and FIGS. 33 to 35 of the specification of Patent Document 2).
The tablet PC disclosed in Patent Document 1 is not provided with a handle portion that a user can grasp. Therefore, when a user operates the tablet PC while holding it with the hand, the user grasps a side portion of the case or places the tablet PC on the palm. In either way, the tablet PC when operated is not in a stable position, and thus operability deteriorates.
Even if a handle that corresponds to the frame 2E disclosed in Patent Document 2 is applied to the tablet PC disclosed in Patent Document 1, operability deteriorates. That is, since the frame 2E disclosed in Patent Document 2 is provided so as to protrude in a longitudinal direction of the case, grasping the frame 2E while applying the arm to the back surface 2C of the case makes the wrist bend at a sharp angle, thus causing the user to feel intense fatigue in the arm and the operability to deteriorate.